


The Rescue

by Wownomore



Series: Lazulibleu : The Wownomore legacy [4]
Category: Star Wars the Old Republic - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Smut, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wownomore/pseuds/Wownomore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this story takes place between chapters 14 and 15 of Knights of the Fallen Empire(KOTFE) Note: Read He is my heart first</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rescue

Arcann fumed. "Damn the Outlander! We burned countless worlds, killed billions searching for years now...and nothing!" He pounded his fist on the arm of his seat on his flagship.  
Valiyn smiled. "I have a wicked idea brother." She strolled up to him.  
Arcann looked up. "Oh?" He read his sister's face. "I'll bet it's something good."  
She nodded. "Oh..it is. We've been going about this all wrong." She paced in front of him.  
"What do you mean?" he said, curious.  
"We did the direct approach. The Outlander and her friends havent responded to our threats so far."  
He was intrigued. He knew Valyin's mind. "Do tell."  
She grinned wickedly. "The Outlander's friends went through an awful lot of trouble to rescue her. Perhaps we need to take something from her. Something that she cannot live without. Something that she loves the most."  
Arcann knew where this was going. "Someone, you mean." He laughed wickedly. "I like it."  
"There is a man she has been seen with. He has been to Zakuul many times. I believe they are lovers."  
"Perfect."  
"Oh, it gets better. This man is the son of that Jedi Master that we fought two years ago. The one that got away."  
Arcann grunted. "She was strong, but I dont know how she managed to elude us."  
"If we capture him, perhaps we may draw the Outlander and the Jedi Master out."  
"It's a good plan."  
The Zakuulan knight appeared on Arcann's halo-screen.  
"My Lord, High Justice, He's been spotted again on Zakuul."  
"The fool." Vaylin laughed. "He's mine." She pointed. "Go! Don't let him leave Zakuul."  
"Get the bounty hunters. Whoever captures him will be rewarded greatly." Arcann shouted.  
The Knight bowed his head. "At once my lord."  
* * * * *  
Theron Shan walked down the street in Zakuul proper. He sighed. Another day, another contact to meet. More work for the Aliance. He stepped up to the tram that would take him back to the spaceport. He was about to press the button to open the door when he heard shuffling and shouting behind him. Skytroopers! There were more than usual and they were heading right for him. Why do I always come to Zakuul alone? He thought. I always offer backup to everyone else but myself. He looked for a place to hide till they passed by. Maybe they were looking for someone. I'm just being paranoid, he thought.  
"Stop! You are under arrest by order of Emperor Arcann!" They were definately coming right for him. No mistake. By the stars, it's ME theyre after! He started to run in the opposite direction, shooting at them as they chased him. He tried to hold them off. Maybe I can make it to the next tram station. He bolted up the stairwell taking two steps at a time, then rushed through the market square. There was no escape. Skytroopers were in every direction that he tried to run. He was surrounded. No...I just cant get captured again. This was not like Rishi when the Revanites got a hold of him. That was Lana. She set me up, let me get captured so I could gather information. This is not like that. What would Arcann want with ME? This is something much more devious, something more planned....oh no! He realised what must be happening. After working as a spy he knew all about these kinds of things. This was a ploy. They must have seen me with Lazuli when we were here before. It's HER they want and I'm just the bait. He was sweating from the exertion. He never ran so fast in his life. His heart was pounding in his chest.  
"Your Carbonite tomb awaits!" The Zakuulan Knights were on him. His ribs burned from running. He couldnt run anymore. A sharp pain shot into his back. He felt faint...  
* * * * *  
"NO!" Lazuli screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. She fell onto the floor.  
"You WILL come Outlander, or you will NEVER see him again." Arcann's image faded from the haloscreen.  
Lazuli writhed on the floor, gripping the metal plating with her fingers, her knuckles white. "Oh...Theron..." She cried.  
Everyone was in shock. That's it. Arcann had done it now. Lazuli would NOT come back from this. Lana shook her head.  
"WE...HAVE...TO..GET....HIM...BACK." Lazuli cried, voice shaking.  
"That's exactly what Arcann wants." Senya said sadly. It was breaking her heart to see Lazuli suffer so much. "I'm so sorry dear one." Senya wrapped her arms around Lazuli like a mother comforting a crying child. "I know how much you love him."  
Lana frowned. "We need a plan."  
Lazuli raised her head, her blue cheeks streaked with tears. "I need to go."  
"You most certainly will not." Lana said.  
"You and Theron went to a lot of trouble to get me rescued. He deserves to have the favor returned."  
"Indeed he does, we love him dearly, though we need to really think this through."  
"I almost DIED when I was frozen in Carbonite. Valkorian won't save Theron to keep him alive like he did me."  
"She's right." Koth said. He rubbed his chin, then turned to Lana. "Same plan as before?"  
Lana nodded. "With some tweaking, though." She looked over at T-7. "Are you ready to go do another rescue little one?"  
T-7 beeped. "T-7 help Agent Shan."  
"Senya, we will need Knight uniforms. Can you help with that?"  
"I see where this is going." She nodded. "How many?"  
"Will you accompany us?" Lana asked.  
"Yes. We will need all the help we can get."  
"You, me, Lazuli and Theron."  
"Very well. I can do that."  
"Excellent."  
"Hey, you still owe me two shuttles for the last time." Koth teased.  
"You know those weren't yours Koth." Lana said firmly. "I owe you nothing. Not to worry. We will be more prepared this time." Lana said with authority.  
Lazuli sat there on the floor. Senya gripped her shoulders. "Come dear one. We have much to do." Senya helped her up, then walked with her toward the military hangar and back to where her ship was parked in the rear of the complex.  
Lazuli sighed deeply.  
"Don't concern yourself Outlander. We will help you to get Theron back. He's very important to us."  
"I know." Lazuli said.  
Lana came up behind them and put an arm around Lazuli. "It's going to be all right. It may take us a few days to plan it out, but we will do it right this time. Your rescue was hastily planned."  
Lazuli nodded. "I remember. I trust that you will get him back to me."  
"Make no mistake. Arcann knows that we will come for Theron. That's his plan to capture you." Lana said.  
'Iv'e been hunted before, but this is far different. Arcann won't give up until i'm back in carbonite or dead." Lazuli said sadly.  
"Arcann wants a fight, we shall take it right to him this time. No more hiding." Senya said. "Even if I have to destroy him myself."  
"Commander!" Aric Jorgan came rushing up behind them. "I heard the news. How can I help?"  
"News travels fast." Lana said. "Were making a plan Major." She eyed him harshly. "This mission WILL NOT FAIL. I will trust that you will follow orders this time. We cannot have a fiasco like at the spire."  
Jorgan stared. "Absolutely not." He looked at Lazuli. "Sir, it's because of Agent Shan that I'm here. Please let me help. I need to redeem myself."  
Lazuli looked up at him. "It is very important that you do Major. I will not accept failure again. I need Theron, WE need Theron."  
"I understand sir. If anything were to happen to my wife, I would do the same."  
"Where is she now?"Lazuli asked.  
"She should be on her way here now."  
Lazuli sighed as they walked through the doorway and down the metal walkway toward her ship. Her ship sat in the large clearing on the mesa behind the Alliance HQ.  
"Is Commander Malcolm with her?"  
"I suppose so sir. They were traveling together last I heard."  
"I'm sure Commander Malcolm would want to know about his son." Lazuli said. "I shall contact him straight away.  
Lana read her face. She knew Lazuli better than anyone. "Will you need some time alone, then?"  
Lazuli stood on the ramp that led up to the door of her ship. "For awhile, but not too long. The sooner we plan this out, the sooner Theron will be back with us."  
"Agreed."  
"Give me at least two hours to meditate, then I want all of you to meet me here for planning this mission."  
Lazuli turned and walked up the ramp to the door, then pushed open the heavy metal door. She walked up the stairs, turned right and back to her room which sat behind the bridge of the ship. She sighed deeply. Stay strong, she thought. Theron would want me to. I have to get him back. Sweet Theron, please be allright. I couldnt bear it if they hurt you. I need you. She flicked the switch on her halo projector sitting on her desk, then punched in the code.  
An image of a tall, heavily scared face appeared on the haloscreen. "Commander. How good to see you. Is everything all right?" Jace Malcolm stared at her, her face wet from crying. "Oh no, what happened?"  
"I hope you are ready for a good fight Commander Malcolm. Were taking it right to Arcann's door. Theron has been captured."  
Malcolm's face hardened. "My son is a prisoner? When did this happen?"  
"Last night. Arcann planned this, I know it. I'm really the one he's after. He used Theron as bait to draw me in."  
"Send me the co orinates. We were on our way to Odessen, but we can meet you on Zakuul."  
"We havent left yet. We need a good battle plan."  
Malcolm nodded. "I'll do everything I can. We shall give the Eternal Empire a fierce fight."  
"Thank you sir. Your help is greatfully appreciated."  
Malcolm broke into a grin. "I'd like to think that you will call me Dad soon.. Ive seen the way my son looks at you. I had that same look with his mother once."  
"Satele broke the rules. Ive never been much for rules either."  
"I dont doubt that. I see you're a strong woman, probably stronger then you lead on to be. You WILL marry my son. I dont want my grandchildren to be bastards."  
Lazuli blushed, staring at him. He was right. "I know Theron loves me dearly, but he's bad with relationships. He told me so himself. He's changed, though. I'm sure that he will commit."  
"Oh, he will. Even if I have to make him do it. I know I wasn't around to raise him, but it's time for change. This war is wearing on us all."  
"When can we expect you?" Lazuli asked.  
"We should be in your atmosphere within the next two days."  
"Excellent. I'm getting my team together tonite for logistics. I will keep you posted."  
Malcolm nodded. "Sounds good. We will see you soon."  
Lazuli turned off the Halo, then sat down at her desk to write out battle plans. She was determined to get this done. Theron's workaholic, Ambitious, tenaciousness and stedfastness was rubbing off on her. She typed out a message to Lana.  
Lana,  
I spoke to Theron's father, Commander Malcolm. He is on his way here and should arrive within the next two days. He will be a big help. We really have a difficult task at hand and we will need all the help we can get. Luckily, we are blessed with the best team imaginable thus far. Sure, weve had our issues, but Im certain that we will work through them with ease. I believe in all of you to get this thing done. I think the following people should be on the rescue mission:  
Lana Beniko---right hand, retrevial unit  
Senya Tirall---support team, resistance lookout  
Aric Jorgan---resistance battle squad  
Lazulibleu---commander, retrevial unit  
Vette-----Support team, morality officer  
T-7-----tech support, systems droid, special ops  
HK55-----tactical team, battle droid  
Kaliyo Djanis----tactical officer, special ops  
Koth Vortena----pilot, resistance battle squad  
Jace Malcolm----commander, resistance battle squad  
In addition, our mandalorian ground units are already on Zakuul. I hope that this is enough. I know how difficult it was to rescue me. I can't have this mission fail. We will meet at my ship for tactics and planning.  
Lazuli  
Not twenty minutes later, Lazuli heard voices and shuffling outside her room.  
"Hey, commander!" Hylo called. "Are you up there?"  
Lazuli strolled out of her room and up to the stairway. Hylo stood there at the door with a very excited Kaliyo behind her. Kaliyo hefted a large duffle bag up the stairs and into the common room ahead. She emptied out the bag, one piece at a time, laying them on the floor by the halo-table. Lazuli walked over and looked at the pieces on the floor by her feet.  
She studied the black armor. "Is that....?"  
Kaliyo beamed. "Skytrooper armor. I had an idea...weve destroyed so many of these things. It seems such a waste. Better to put them to good use."  
Hylo laughed. "It's brillant. There's so many of these things marching around the place, they probably won't look at us sideways. We'll blend right in."  
"My thought, exactly. Just pop off the outter shell of the droid, and....there ya go...armor." Kaliyo said.  
Lazuli rubbed her chin. "Hmm...interesting. Maybe even better than the Knight armor. There ARE a lot of skytroopers around."  
"I figured after our last mission, I needed to make it up to you commander. I like spy boy...I don't want to see anything bad happen to him."  
Lazuli looked at Kaliyo. She seemd sincere for a change. "Thank you agent. I appreciate it."  
"I was gonna keep this as a trophy, but I figured it would be better used as a surefire way to march right in there and get him out."  
"It's that kind of logic that will win us this war against Zakuul. Good thinking." Lazuli rubber her face with her hands. "I need to go rest now. There is much to do and time is of the essence."  
"You got it commander. See you in a couple of hours." Hylo said.  
Hylo and Kaliyo headed back outside, leaving Lazuli with her thoughts.  
She switched on the halo-table. She saw Lana, Koth, Senya, Jorgan and T-7 standing there in the war room. It seemed empty without Theron standing there. She sighed.  
"Allright. Lana, you have my list. I want you all to meet me here at the ship's conference room in two hours."  
"Acknowledged. We will see you soon." Lana nodded.  
Lazuli switched off the halo-table, then went back to her room to meditate.  
Two hours later, almost to the minute they all started to arrive. Lazuli stood at the top of the stairs waiting for them. Theron usually handled OPS. She could do this. What would Theron do, she thought. He really was rubbing off on her. She found herself doing things that she had never done before and with the ease of a professional. Lana was a big help too. She really did have an excellent group of people working with her. So many differences, but they all had their skills.  
Koth was the first to appear at the door. "Hey commander. You doing okay?" He joined her at the top of the stairs, looking at her fondly.  
She shrugged. "As well as can be, considering..."  
"Yeah. I can imagine how you're feeling right now."  
"I feel like i'm locked in carbonite again. Poor Theron...he doesnt deserve this. Damn Arcann!!"  
Koth embraced her firmly, rubbing her back. "It's gonna be okay. We'll get him."  
Lazuli fell into his embrace. "Arcann knew exactly how to get to me. He knows about Theron somehow."  
"Arcann has ears and eyes everywhere." Senya said as she came up the stairs. "He wants to hurt us... hurt you. We can't let him win."  
"Not gonna happen." Jorgan announced as he joined them on the landing. "Not if I have any say in it."  
Lazuli looked up from Koth's embrace. He was warm and gentle like Theron. Koth really cared about his people too. She let go of him.  
"Let me show you to the conference room." She said as the others started to arrive. She led them down the hall to the room to the right of the bridge. They filed into the room and sat down, except for HK-55 and T-7 who stood in the corners behind Lazuli's chair.  
Senya glanced at Lazuli as she sat down. Lazuli sat there, eyes front, hands folded in front of her on the table. She smiled. Lazuli had come a long way from when Senya had first met her in the endless swamp on Zakuul months ago.  
"I noticed the Skytrooper armor on the floor out there..." Senya said.  
"Kaliyo's idea." Lazuli said firmly. "I think it's brillant. We need to blend in. I would like the Knight armor too. The better we blend in, the smoother this mission will run. I want no mistakes." She turned to Koth. "How soon are we to having the GRAVESTONE up and running again?"  
"Just about there commander. Hyperdrive is not at full capacity, though."  
"Get Scorpio and Tora to help you." Lazuli said firmly. "We need this operation to be successful."  
"What about GEMINI?" Lana said.  
Lazuli eyed her. "First Theron, then GEMINI."  
Lana was impressed. It's like Lazuli had flicked a switch in her head. Two hours ago she was an emotional, writhing mess and now she was stern, focused, demanding. What control!  
"Lana, you and Senya will accompany me in the Carbonite chamber to get Theron out."  
Lazuli looked at Jorgan. "Major. you, Koth, Vette and HK will take care of the Skytroopers and anyone else that decides to show up to stop us."  
"What about Arcann and Valyin?" Senya said.  
"If your children decide to show up before we get Theron out, then you will deal with them. Don't hesitate to end them this time. Hopefully, it won't come to that, but we will all do this together."  
"T-7." The droid whirred and beeped. "The same as before. Scramble systems, open doors, turn off cameras. Kaliyo will back you up."  
"Hopefully my wife and Commander Malcolm will be here in time to help us." Jorgan said.  
"I count on it." Lazuli said smiling. She looked around at all their faces. This was her team, her family. "I want you all to know that I love and value you. Even with our differences, weve become not only a team, but a family..." She looked at Kaliyo. "Weve had some problems, but it's okay." She looked at Jorgan. "We all make bad judgement calls or act impulsively, but nobody is perfect. We laugh, we cry, we do what we have to do, but most of all, we stick it out and suck it up. We are a family now. This family needs to be strong. We will prevail, no matter what." She smiled, finally.  
Vette looked at Lazuli fondly. "Just one thing, commander. can I get one of those commando super cannon thingies?"  
Jorgan laughed loudly. "Sure you can handle all that firepower? Youre such a delicate thing."  
Lazuli smirked. "She's not so delicate in a battle major."  
Jorgan smiled. "Okay then. We will get you geared up."  
"Kaliyo, how many of those Skytrooper casings can you get?"  
Kaliyo grinned. "As many as you want. We waste enough of them fighting."  
"Allright. I think we should start there. Armor, supplies..."  
Hylo spoke up. "I can take care of the supplies commander. We've got all those pre packaged rations for away missions."  
"Very good." Lazuli sighed. "We may be there awhile. I'm afraid that this mission may turn into a full blown battle."  
"Arcann wont give up so easily." Senya said sullenly.  
"I know. That's why I want us all to prepare for this. Our Mandolorian army is already on Zakuul. After we retrieve Theron, we may join our new Mando friends."  
"I'm ready to do some damage sir." Jorgan said sternly.  
"Me too." Vette said. "Can my husband join us too?"  
Lazuli looked at Vette fondly. "Where is Borias?"  
"He should be on his way here. Along with his companions."  
"Do they fight?"  
"Pierce is a soldier and Broonmark is a fierce Talz warrior."  
"It would be good to have a Talz warrior on our side. They are a terror on the battlefield." Jorgan said.  
"Indeed." Lazuli said. "Speaking of battlefields, I wonder how our new friends are faring?" She reached over and switched on the halo-projector on the table and punched in the code.  
"Hello commander." Jarlinka smiled.  
Lazuli returned the smile. "How goes the battle?"  
"Parjai al'verde." Torian said proudly. "It's quiet now, but they keep coming."  
"Expect more." Senya said. "With Arcann, there's always more."  
Jarlinka laughed. "Stupid droids. They go down easy enough."  
"There's no honor in fighting droids. I want to destroy their emperor." Torian said.  
"Be careful young one. My son Arcann is a force to be reconed with." Senya said firmly.  
"Torian can do it. I have faith in his ambition. He fights like a true warrior." Shae Visla came up behind them, beaming.  
Lazuli smiled at her. "Manda'lor, it's good to see you."  
"Likewise." Shae said.  
"In two days we will be joining you on Zakuul." Lazuli announced. "As soon as we have all of our people here, we take our fight there."  
Shae smirked. "So we hold them off till you get here?"  
"I know your people are fierce warriors. Iv'e seen it firsthand. I trust that you will do well."  
"We always do. We may not always win the battle, but we fight well and with honor."  
"Iv'e noticed." Lazuli thought on that. "Indeed, fighting droids lacks honor, but I know how you could make it so."  
Shae was intrigued. "Oh? How so?"  
"The skytroopers you destroyed so far. We need their armor."  
"What for?" Jarlinka questioned.  
"A rescue mission. We need that armor to infiltrate the building where Theron Shan is being held. He's been captured."  
Jarlinka looked sad. "Oh your riddur."  
"Gar liser soletar bat mhi. You can count on us." Torian said proudly.  
"Just remove the outter shell from the skytroopers." Kaliyo instructed.  
"How many you need?" Jarlinka said.  
Kaliyo looked to Lazuli. "At least half a dozen or so."  
Jarlinka beamed. "Let's go tear up some droids."  
Jarlinka and Torian rushed off like two children going out to play.  
Shae shrugged. "I gotta love their enthusiasm." She sighed. "Spy boy's been captured, huh? Well, we can't have any prisioners of war. Not to worry. We will help get your Riddur back."  
"Vor'e Manda'lor." Lazuli said.  
"You speak Mando'a."  
"I know many languages, but am not fluent in any." Lazuli sighed. "Until we meet again, k'oyacyi oya!"  
"Ret'urcye mhi al'verde." Shae switched off the halo.  
Lazuli looked at everyone in the room. "Well, that saves us some time. We will be ready to go. I would prefer sooner than later. The others can catch up."  
Lana looked across the table at her. "Do you think that wise? You don't wish to wait for them to arrive on Odessen?"  
"I'm confident, weve got this. I think our plan is sound." Lazuli said with authority. She sighed. "Though, I know we should wait, even if I don't want to. I'm just anxious to get Theron back."  
Vette rested her chin in her hand, elbow on the table. "You much love him very much to want him back so bad."  
Lazuli sighed deeply. "Theron is my heart. He completes me. Without him, I feel lost and alone."  
"You will never be alone." Lana said. "We are all here for you."  
Lazuli looked at the smiling faces at the table. She knew that everything was going to be all right.  
* * * *  
Tora tightened another bolt on the engine. "You know, you should be happy i'm so good at my job."  
"Yeah..sure." Koth said, distracted.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"Oh nothing. I just want the GRAVESTONE to be ready."  
"Weve been working on the hyperdrive for two days straight." Tora grumbled. "That droid of yours was a big help, though. It would have taken two weeks to get this thing going."  
Lazuli strolled into engineering with Vette. "How are things going?"  
"Ask the droid." Tora said, smirking and waving her wrench. "She gives us a report like every hour."  
"I told you to stop calling her that." Koth said.  
Scorpio ignored Tora. "Hyperdrive capacity is at 87.6% for now."  
"It will have to do." Lazuli said. "I don't want to wait any longer. The rest of our team shall be here soon. Do what you can in the meantime."  
"Acceptable." Scorpio said.  
Vette looked around. "So this is the Gravestone that everyone's been talking about, huh? They talk about it like it's special or something."  
Koth looked shocked. "Oh? You don't know? Let me show you around and tell you about it."  
Vette smiled. "Okay."  
Lazuli crossed her arms and smirked as Koth led Vette down the corridor. Here he goes, she thought. He'll give her the whole story of the Gravestone, the swamp where we found it, the Empire, Valkorian. Something to pass the time while we wait.  
Lazuli's comm went off. "Hey commander." Hylo called.  
"Hylo. What's happening? We all loaded up down there?"  
"Yeah. Were almost done. Crew is ready to go. I think our visitors are here." Hylo looked up to see a battle cruiser flying overhead. "Looks like Tharon's dad has arrived."  
Jorgan looked up too. "Excuse me sweetheart." He excused himself from the image of his wife, Septverde. He looked over at Hylo's halo. "Commander, my wife and Commander Malcolm are here."  
Lazuli's image looked at them. "Tell her to put down next to my ship. There should be enough room back there."  
"Understood. You got that?" He looked to Septverde's image.  
She smiled back at him. "Acknowledged. See you shortly."  
Jorgan watched as the ship continued to fly overhead and start to land back behind the complex.  
Hylo nodded to him. "Go ahead and meet your wife, Major. Were almost ready to leave."  
Lazuli tapped her her halo again. "Lana, it's time to go. Meet me by my ship. Theron's father is here."  
"On my way."  
Lazuli walked out of engineering and down the corridor that led to the common area and down another that led back outside. As she walked across the lawn outside toward the complex.  
Lana, meanwhile, walked down the metal walkway toward the ships in the back of the complex. She spotted Aric Jorgan talking to a tall Red haired soldier. His wife, she guessed. The hulking form of Jace Malcolm stood off to the side by the ship, glancing around at the scenery. She approached the couple.  
"Hello. You must be Major Jorgan's wife." She extended her hand to Septverde. "I'm Lana Beniko. I'm advisor and second in command of operations here."  
"Major Septverde Wownomore." She took Lana's hand and shook it firmly. "A pleasure to meet you."  
Malcolm walked over to them. "Supreme Commander Jace Malcolm." He extended his hand to Lana.  
"An honor to meet you sir." Lana inclined her head before taking his hand in a firm shake.  
"Quite the operation you have here." Malcolm nodded. "I'm impressed."  
Septverde smiled. "You should be proud. It takes a lot to impress him."  
"Wait until you see the rest of it." Lazuli beamed as she strolled down the metal walkway to join them. "This is the rear of the complex."  
Malcolm chuckled. "Oh, we took in the full scale of it as we flew overhead." He stared at Lazuli for a moment, taking her in.  
She smiled, extending her hand to him. "An honor to meet you Supreme Commander."  
Malcolm reached for her hand then pulled her into a fierce bear hug.  
Jorgan and Sepverde stood there, mouths open in shock.  
Malcolm pulled away then stared into her eyes, his green ones sparkling. "I see why my son fell in love with you. You're beautiful." The heavily scarred face grinned.  
Lazuli blushed. "Thank you sir, i'm flattered."  
Theron must get his passion and warmth from his father, Lazuli thought. Despite his rough exterior, the Supreme Commander of the former Republic special forces "Havoc Squad" was just a big bear of a man.  
Malcolm put his hands on his hips, standing at his full 6'4" frame. "Now that were done with the pleasantries and greetings, let's go get my son."  
"Gladly." Lana said.  
"We were just waiting for you to arrive Commander." Lazuli said. "But there should be one more." Lazuli's comm beeped. "I talked to Borias commander." Vette said. "He said not to wait for him he'll meet us on Zakuul."  
"Very well. Let's get going then." Lazuli said. Hylo peeked over vette's arm to look at the halo. "Were ready to get this party started if you are commander."  
"Were ready. Heading back to the Gravestone now." Lazuli said. She switched off her halo, and sighed. "Sweet Theron, please be well my love, were coming." She whispered, holding back tears. She turned her head.  
Malcolm stood next to her smiling. "We will get him back. Even if we die trying. We will succeed though, count on it." He put an arm around her. She looked up at him, smiling. They turned to walk down the metal walkway and make their way back through the complex and out to the Gravestone...  
* * * *  
Vaylin crossed her arms, pacing in front of her brother Arcann. "Theyre getting closer, brother. I can FEEL it."  
"The Outlander will be mine again at last."  
"Mother will pay too. I can't wait to kill her."  
"They will all die. They took our treasures off the Guilded Star, they took the GEMINI. Do they actually think they can win? Even with their fancy savage army on Zakuul. They are no match for us." He watched his video screen of the Mandolorian battle down on the surface of Zakuul as they flew through Wild space.  
"Maybe i'll leave the Outlander alive and make her watch as I strangle her pretty boyfriend." She laughed wickedly.  
"I want a halo of that." Arcann grinned.

* * * *  
"Zakuul." Koth said, scanning the ground beneath them. "Didn't think we would be back here again."  
"Too soon, if you ask me." Jorgan said, scoffing. "I'll be happy to leave this miserable place."  
Lazuli smiled slightly. "It's a necessary evil Major. None of us want to be here, but sadly, we must."  
Lana looked over Koth's shoulder out the front window of the bridge. "Oh! Look where we are."  
Koth recognised the Endless swamp where they had found the Gravestone months ago.  
"Well, waddya know. It must be destiny."  
"The clearing is just as we left it." Lana said. "May as well put the Gravestone right where we found it."  
Koth smiled. "Looks like we got new neighbors, though, and company."  
Lazuli stepped closer to the window to look. Various tents were set up among the trees out in the swamp. The Mandolorian army was in full blown battle with the Zakuulan opposition. In the middle of the Mando army stood a tall, slender Sith with long black hair and red leather armor. It was tightly fitted to his well toned body. With him stood a smaller, broader imperial soldier with shaved red hair and a Talz warrior who towered over all of them.  
"He's here!" Vette gushed. My husband." She pointed to the tall Sith with the chisled features and bronzed skin. She started to move toward the door.  
Koth landed the Gravestone with no problems. The ground was still the same as when they had been there before.  
"It's a though we never left." Koth said as he got up from the captain's seat.  
"So it seems. It's like dejavu." Lazuli said.  
"This is where we met Outlander." Senya said, remembering.  
"I wish you would stop calling me that." Lazuli said.  
"I apoligise. It's a habit I shall try to rid myself of if you wish it."  
"Outlander?" Jorgan asked.  
"A term we Zakuulans have for offworlders." Senya said.  
The nine companions and the two droids exited the GRAVESTONE and walked over toward the group of fighters. It was an impressive sight. A troop of Mandolorians, an Imperial soldier, a Sith Lord and a bestial Talz warrior.  
"For the Alliance!" Vette yelled as she ran into the mele with her new toy, a commando blaster that Aric Jorgan gave her.  
Jorgan and Septverde ran with her, following the feisty Tw'lek.  
"I take it, that's our new battle cry." Malcolm grinned, joining them along with Koth, Lana, Senya, Lazuli and Kaliyo taking up the rear.  
Shots flew, grenades exploded, cannons boomed. Vette beamed with excitement. She loved being in the middle of all the action.  
"Heads up!" Jorgan yelled as he threw a grenade right into the middle of a large group of Skytroopers. Two of the Mandos jumped out of the way just in time.  
"Hey! Watch it mate!" Jos Broya yelled back. Skytroopers scattered all over with the blast. "Well, that's done it." Jos laughed. "Oya!"  
There were more allies then the enemy by now, the Mandos having been fighting for awhile.  
"Pull it in! Let's finish this!" Shae yelled over all the excitement.  
The Mandolorians finished off whatever was left of the scattered enemy forces, then headed back to the command tent off to the side amongst the trees.  
The companions followed the Mandos over to the command tent. It was larger than the other tents scattered about the swamp. It was sectioned off with flaps.  
Shae stood at the entrance to greet them as they entered. "Welcome to our little camp in the swamp." She motioned to Lazuli. "Come, Iv'e got something for you."  
Lazuli turned to the others. "HK and T-7 stay here outside."  
Borias stepped up next to her. "Broonmark can guard the tent while we proceed with our business inside."  
Lazuli looked at Vette, who stood next to him. "Did you brief him?"  
"Vette instructed me on your rescue mission to go retreive your husband." Borias said.  
"Were not..." Lazuli started to argue. She glared at Borias, being taken in by his bronze skin, the chisled features, the piercing blue eyes.  
They followed Shae into the tent and to the back behind one of the sectioned areas.  
Shae showed them several crates contaning armor. "This is what we found for you as per your request."  
Jarlinka stood there in the corner of the tent with a grin on her face. "I had some leather straps and buckles left over from making armor, so I fastened them to the Shells to secure them."  
Jorgan and Malcom looked them over, inspecting them just as a soldier going into battle would.  
"This is incredible." Jorgan said. "You made these from Skytrooper bodies?"  
Jarlinka nodded.  
"There's also these." Shae showed them the Zakuul knight armor as well.  
"These will do nicely." Lana said.  
The companions helped each other to start getting dressed in the armor. Lazuli couldnt help staring at Borias as he got dressed. He was so strong in the force, she thought. I sense light as well as dark in him. He noticed her staring at him and grinned.  
She bowed her head in respect, having been raised around Sith and acknowledging his title. "Lord Wrath."  
Lana having also been a Sith, followed suit. "My Lord."  
Borias smiled. "I havent been Lord Wrath since the Emperor disappeared. I serve no one but myself now." His piercing blue eyes sparkled.  
"I hope that you decide to join us, as well as your companions." Lazuli said.  
Jorgan and Malcolm eyed Leiutenant Pierce as he stood there in his Imperial armor. The old grievances were still there. Pierce stood his ground, knowing what they were thinking.  
"The Imperial Empire is dead now I go where the fighting is. You got a problem with that?"  
The Mandos in the tent cheered. Another fight might break out they could back that up.  
"The Republic is gone as well." Malcolm said. "We all fight under the same banner now. Isn't that right Major?"  
Jorgan stood erect. "Yes sir."  
Lazuli smiled. "We welcome all that may join us in our fight against Arcann and the Eternal Empire."  
Shae smiled broadly. "We are right there with you. We want to eliminate this Shabuir Arcann."  
"Manda'lor the avenger." Lazuli smiled.  
"The sooner we eliminate them, the sooner we can all get back to our lives." Jorgan said gruffly.  
"But first, let's go get my son." Malcom said firmly.  
"Let's go." Lazuli said as she walked out of the tent. They all followed her out.  
"Iv'e divided you all into teams." Lazuli looked at the 11 humanoids, 2 droids and a Talz. "Team one is myself, Lana, Senya and Theron. We will go into the carbonite chamber and get Theron. Team two is Jorgan, Commander Malcolm, Septverde, Koth and HK. You will back us up covering the areas between the shuttle drop off point and the Carbonite chamber. Team three is Pierce, Borias, Vette and Broonmark. You will be backup for team two. Kaliyo, you and T-7 will slice the systems, open doors, turn off cameras..."  
"Got it." Kaliyo nodded.  
"When were done, we all meet at the drop off point. The shuttle will be closest to where Theron is being held."  
Shae stood in the doorway to the tent. "I would wish you all luck, but I have the feeling that you wont need it." She smiled.  
"We have an excellent team here Manda'lor. Just keep them away from the GRAVESTONE."  
"No one will take your warship, I promise. Re'turcye mhi."  
"Farewell."  
Shae watched as Lazuli and the others walked back towards the GRAVESTONE.  
The companions walked through the open shuttle bay and boarded the shuttle that would take them up to the skyrise complex high above the Endless Swamp...

****************************  
Theron screamed in agony, writhing on the metal decking. Lazuli knelt in front of him, reaching out. "Theron."  
"Lazuli?" He fumbled for her. "I can't see...."  
She put her hands on his face. He grabbed her arms. "Give it a few minutes sweetheart, you're going to be okay." Tears rolled down her face. she was so happy to see him again.  
He slid his arms over hers, then embraced her roughly, like she would disappear from his embrace. "I thought they were gonna kill me....it was horrible. Iv'e never been so scared in my life."  
"Absolutely not." Lana smiled beneath her Knight armor. "You were too valuable. Arcann needs you alive."  
"You were bait to draw me in." Lazuli said sadly.  
"I knew it." Theron said. "You should have left me. Now you're all in danger."  
"I will NEVER leave you. You know that." Lazuli stressed. "We brought an army to back us up."  
"An army? Who?"  
"The Mandolorians, Jorgan, your father..."  
"Dad is here on Zakuul?"  
"Among many others." Lana said. "There was no way we were going to fail this time. We were well prepared. We barely made it out the last time we were here."  
"By the skin of our teeth." Lazuli said, musing.  
"So far, so good, " Lana said. "But we still need to keep an eye out for Arcann and Vaylin."  
"Let's get moving. It won't be long before they notice that the cameras are out on Arcann's treasure room." Senya said.  
"Treasure room?" Theron looked around, vision still blurred.  
"Yes, my love. This is where Arcann keeps his most prized possessions. Where they kept me once. Don't you feel special now?"  
Lana chuckled. She had said the same thing to Lazuli when she was rescued months ago.  
"Senya, help me with this armor." Lazuli fished through the dufflebag and took the pieces out. standing up, she grabbed Theron. "Theron, we need to put this armor on you. It's our way out."  
He put a hand in front of his face. "Oooh shiny." He looked at Lazuli, Lana and Senya in the Knight armor.  
"Oh good. You can see again." Lana said.  
He grinned. "How very spy game of you. A covert operation. I love it."  
Lazuli buckled the armor onto his body with Senya helping her on the other side.  
"An idea of Kaliyo's that didn't get anyone killed...yet." Lana said.  
"Let's not start now. We need to get moving." Senya said, patting Theron on the back.  
Lazuli smiled crookedly. "I wish I had a halo of this. You look great."  
Theron flexed his fingers, fitting into the gauntlets. "This armor is light, suprisingly."  
"Skytrooper shells. They worked out well." Lazuli said.  
Lana tapped her comm watch. "Koth, how we doing up there?"  
"Up to our necks in Skytroopers, but we got this. I guess they can tell were not them."  
"Youre biological. They can read your heat signature." Lana grimaced. "At least youre not fighting them off alone this time."  
"Thanks for that." Koth said happily. "Man, we got one hell of a crew here. Jorgan, Verde and Commander Malcom really put up a good fight."  
"Of course they do. You're dealing with Havoc Squad, Koth. They are the best of the best of the Republic army's special forces." Theron said proudly. "Why do you think I recruited Aric Jorgan?"  
"I see what you mean." Koth looked over his shoulder. "Gotta go. Here comes the next wave."  
They could hear HK-55's droid voice shouting. "Die meatbags!"  
"This will go a lot quicker, since Senya knows her way around." Lana said.  
"I also know all the service entrances and service docks too." Senya smiled crookedly. She headed toward the back of the carbonite chamber. "Here, This way." She led them over to a small maintenance elevator.  
Theron stood there in the black Skytrooper armor, and sighed deeply. "Thanks for getting me out. I'm so glad you're here. How long...?"  
"Almost five days. It would have been longer, but Scorpio fixed the hyper-drive on the GRAVESTONE."  
"Only five days? Felt more like fifty."  
"Try five years..." Lazuli said, lamenting.  
"I can't even begin to feel how hard that must have been for you." He put a hand on Lazuli's shoulder.  
"For me it was like a dream." Lazuli said. "When Koth and Lana told me how long I had been out, I couldnt believe it."  
They got up to the roof, then stepped out of the elevator. Sparks were flying everywhere. Gunshots and grenades abound. Lana looked up, down and all around. All the fighting seemed to be concentrated on this rooftop. There was nobody else in sight. She tapped her comm watch. "Kaliyo, where are you?"  
"Over by the shuttle. Coast is clear up here for now." She peeked over the edge of the roof she was standing on, staying hidden. She could see Lana from her viewpoint. "Looks like you got your hands full down there, though."  
Lana looked up. "Stay there. We will join you when were done here."  
Lazuli handed Theron his blaster pistols. "Are you ready to get out of here?"  
He cocked the guns. "Let's go."  
Lana, Senya, Lazuli and Theron rushed into the melee, joining the others. Skytroopers and Zakuul knight bodies littered the rooftop. Jorgan, Septverde and HK were taking out two to three of them at a time. Commander Malcolm shot down any plane or enemy shuttle that got too close with his assult cannon. He blasted the last of the Zakuul knights in front of him, making them fly across the rooftop. The crumpled body landed at Theron's feet. Theron looked up at the hulking form of his father in the white sky trooper armor. Malcolm walked up to him, looking at the smaller form in the black sky trooper armor.  
He removed his helmet as he approached Theron. "Is that you son?"  
Theron removed his helm. "Dad, it's good to see you sir."  
Lana came up behind them. "Reunions later. Let's go while it's quiet."  
"All clear up here." Kaliyo waved to the group below her.  
"Grab HK." Senya said.  
Malcom hefted the droid like he was a sack of potatoes.  
Senya punched the switch on her armor, activating her jet pack. The others followed suit and flew up to the roof above them.  
"Whoo! I'm flying." Vette exclaimed as she cleared the roof , landing on the other side by the shuttle. Borias, Lt. Pierce and Broonmark touched down on the roof next to her. Borias removed his helm, his long black hair spilling out of it. He let his hair fall over his broad shoulders.  
By the stars, Theron thought. That is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. He glared at Borias. The chilsed features, the bronze skin, piercing blue eyes. Borias noticed Theron staring at him and smiled broadly.  
Vette noted it. "Oh no you don't!" She looked at Theron. "He's a terrible flirt." She looked at Lazuli standing next to Theron. "Sorry. This happens all the time." "I'll have to keep an eye on him, then." Lazuli said. "That will probably make it worse." Vette mused. "He loves the attention." Theron looked away. Avoid temptation, he thought.  
"This should be interesting." Lana said. "Were not going to have a problem, are we?"  
"I sure hope not." Vette said.  
Lazuli grumbled. "Time to get everyone back to the GRAVESTONE. Let's get going."  
The 12 humoniods, two droids and a Talz got onto the shuttle. The shuttle flew over the city, then descended into the endless swamp far below. As they approached the GRAVESTONE, Lazuli called Shae on her halo. "Manda'lor, su'coy!"  
"Su'coy gar. Al'verde. Shae Vazla beamed with pride. "I see we were both successful. You get him back?"  
Lazuli nodded. "Yes, I got my Riddur back."  
"Oya!"  
"Are the troops ready to leave?"  
"Ready as we'll ever be. I'll be happy to leave this miserable planet."  
"Agreed. Get everyone packed up and ready to move. Meet us on the GRAVESTONE."  
Shae smiled. "We knew you would be back. Already started breaking camp." She turned, shouting at her people. "Nar dayn anade at te GRAVESTONE!"  
The shuttle turned and flew into the open shuttle bay. Some of the mandos were outside the shuttle bay and followed the shuttle inside. They all carried packs with them, weighed down by camping gear, weapons and armor.  
Jarlinka and Torian came bounding into the shuttle bay, waving to the companions as they exited the shuttle. "Su'cuy!"  
"Hello." Lazuli said. "It's good to see you again. How did the battle go?"  
"Su'cuy gar." Torian said. "Your'e still alive." He smiled.  
Jarlinka smiled at Theron standing behind Lazuli with his father. "This must be your Riddur."  
"Riddur?" Theron asked. "It means partner, spouse, husband/wife." Torian said.  
"Oh...were not..."Theron stressed.  
"Not yet." Malcom said firmly.  
"Commander Malcom, I presume." Shae strolled into the shuttle bay. "Theron, good to see your'e okay."  
"Sir, this is Shae Vizla, the commander of the Mandolorian army. We fought Revan together on Yavin four." Theron announced.  
Shae grabbed arms with Malcolm. A soldiers greeting. "Commander." Malcolm looked over her shoulder at the battlefield. "Looks like you did well here." He beamed.  
"We destroyed a lot of droids." She spat. "Beskar'ad. There's no honor in fighting metal men."  
"We still have to defeat Arcann and Vaylin." Senya said sadly. "We have a hard fight ahead."  
"I'm ready!" Torian said happily. "Oya!"  
Senya smiled. "We will need that kind of enthusiasm for what is ahead."  
Another group of mandos came up behind Shae. "All done Manda'lor." A petite mando soldier stood there with a taller figure next to her.  
"Ah, the Broyas." Shae looked at Lazuli. "I'm sure you remember them from Rishi."  
"I do. Jos and Valk. Hello again."  
"Iv'e seen Jawas fight harder, but you did well enough." Jos teased.  
"Playful battle banter, I'm sure Jos." Shae chuckled. She looked over Lazuli, Senya, Malcolm and Theron standing there. "I see the armor worked out well."  
"Not quite as well as we thought, but well enough." Koth stepped off the back of the shuttle, followed by Lana. Being the last two out of the shuttle, Koth latched the door closed behind them. He looked at Shae and the other mandos standing in the shuttle bay. There were 30 or so in total. "Is this it? We all in?"  
Shae looked around. "We lost some, but yeah, this is all of us."  
Lana stood at the shuttle bay door. "Do we need to collect the fallen?" She wasn't aware of Mandolorian death customs.  
"Nope." Khomo Fett spoke up. We leave 'em where they fall. " He raised a fist. "We'll sing songs and praise them tonight."  
"Fair enough." Lana said as she punched the keyboard to close the shuttle bay door.  


Later that evening, the Mandalorians had settled into their new surroundings. They raised mugs of ale and spirits, sung songs and cheered. Some of the companions had settled in for the night, and others were scattered about the GRAVESTONE.  
Theron couldn't sleep, so he wandered through the corridors, never having been on board the GRAVESTONE thus far. He found himself exploring it slowly and carefully, admiring the ancient tech. He turned down a dark corridor leading to a circular room with a vaulted ceiling. A large tank stood in the middle of the room. The GEMINI droid floated in the tank, being held there by a force field. He studied the droid. This is what all the fuss was about? He thought. The spire, their escape from Asylum, going to Darjannis to retrieve the droid. Scorpio worked on it, the data was gathered. Now to defeat Arcann and the Eternal Fleet with their own tech.  
Borias appeared from behind the tank, hands folded behind his back. "So this thing will help us to control the Eternal Fleet?"  
"and hopefully, to destroy it. With the help of the GRAVESTONE." Theron added.  
Borias nodded. "This ship is incredible. I can feel it's power. It's older than anything iv'e seen before."  
"Iv'e seen plenty of old tech, but nothing like this." Theron added.  
Borias smiled. "You couldn't sleep either, or are you avoiding our new allies?"  
Theron shrugged. "I'm not one for crowds."  
"Nor am I. I prefer one on one contact." He moved closer to Theron, glaring at him. "I noticed you staring at me earlier. Up on the roof before we left Zakuul."  
Theron felt his energy. He was no Jedi, but he could feel when someone was strong in the force. Borias projected incredible charisma. He was also very handsome. He could probably get whatever he wanted just by staring at someone. Theron felt weak in the knees. This was a very powerful Sith Lord, though he wasn't dark.  
"They went through an awful amount of trouble to rescue you." Borias said. "You must be very special indeed."  
Theron shrugged. "They value my talents. I'm very good at what I do for them."  
"So what is it that you are good at?" He was about three inches from Theron's face now.  
Theron stared into the piercing blue eyes. "I..." Theron started nervously.  
"I'm going to kiss you now. Long and hard." Borias grinned wickedly. "Let us see if that is one of your talents." Borias grabbed Theron's face, pressing his lips to Theron's. His lips were warm and soft. He slid his tongue into Theron's mouth.  
Theron stood there, legs shaking from fear and excitement. He was getting aroused. He had male lovers before, but not like this. Borias was hard to resist. He drew you in with his ambition, his passion, his desire.  
Theron pushed away from him abruptly. "I...can't do this. I love Lazuli. She would be upset by this." Theron's pants were wet, his penis erect, pressed snug against his tight leather pants.  
Borias reached for Theron's bulge. "But you want to. I can see that. Give in to your passion." He rubbed Theron's penis, pressing up against him. He nuzzled Theron's neck.  
"I cant....I just....can't." Theron breathed hard, pushing him away.  
Borias glared at him, pleading. "You cannot go back to your woman like that. At least allow me to relieve your burden." He stared at Theron's crotch.  
Theron sighed. "Damn it...okay...fine. Your'e right." He put his hands on his hips.  
Borias unhooked Theron's belt, then put it on the ground. He unfastened Theron's pants, then slid them off of Theron's slender hips. Looking at Theron's fully erect penis, Borias gazed up at him with the hunger of an animal looking at it's first meal of the day. "You have a beautiful cock." Borias caressed it before putting it into his willing mouth. Theron threw his head back, moaning with pleasure. He smoothed Borias' hair with both hands, feeling it's silky texture between his fingers. Borias slid his hands around and grabbed Theron's ass, massaging the firm muscle. Theron had to supress a scream. He didn't want anyone to hear him, though there probably wouldn't be anyone within an earshot anyway.

***************  
Khomo fett sat in the central lounge of the Gravestone some of the Mandolorians were still partying, raising glasses and mugs of ale and spirits and singing Mando songs from their homeland.  
Khomo spotted Vette sitting alone in a corner looking sad. He strolled over to the booth where she was sitting, snatching a drink from the service droid as it rolled past him. He plopped down into the seat across from her. "  
I donno what you call this stuff, but I like it." He looked at the brown foamy liquid in his mug.  
"It's called stout. Humans drink a lot of it."  
khomo looked at her fondly. Her blue cheeks were drawn. "Why so glum little blue?"  
Vette sighed. "My husband is missing again. He does this all the time. He just wanders off and I never know where. Maybe I don't want to know..."  
"Trouble with your riddur , eh? Want me to go find him for ya?"  
Vette shrugged. "It's okay. I think I know where he might be this time."  
"Will he come back? I'll be happy to stay here with Ya till he gets back."  
"He'll come back eventually."  
"You say he leaves you all the time. That's not right. How can he leave a sweet thing like you alone? My people honor family. It's very important to us."  
"Well, my people are either slaves or whores . Property. I used to belong to Borias before he set me free."  
"Borias? That's your riddur ?"  
"My what?"  
"Riddur. It means husband, partner, spouse."  
"Yeah, Borias is my riddur as you call it."  
Lazuli shuffled into the lounge. She couldn't sleep. She had trouble sleeping since she and Theron became intimate. She couldn't sleep alone anymore. If he wasn't there with her, she would wake up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. Vette smiled at her and waved. Lazuli walked over to where they were sitting.  
"Have either of you seen Theron?"  
Vette shook her head. No. Borias is missing too. He's been gone for hours.  
Lazuli looked worried. "Oh...please...no." She put a hand over her face.  
Vette looked disgusted. "You think they're together?"  
"Maybe." Lazuli looked at her. "You said that Borias is a flirt. Does he do more?"  
"Not that I know of, but knowing him, I don't doubt it." Vette looked at Lazuli with concern. "Would Theron do that to you? I mean,has he been with men?"  
"I don't know. We've never discussed his past relationships. Theron is very private. He keeps his feelings to himself. He's so passionate though. He lets his emotions get the better of him.he may be vulnerable."  
"Borias would take advantage of him. Damn it !"  
Khomo looked confused. Lazuli pat a hand on his shoulder. "My riddur and hers are perhaps...how do I say this? I don't know if your people have intimate relationships with others of the same sex."  
Khomo looked disgusted. "Aww,no. That doesn't ever happen."  
"You wouldn't mind if I force choked your husband, would you ? If Borias has harmed Theron,or forced him into something..."  
"Please . Go right ahead. I'm getting kinda tired of his antics."  
"Force choke? Is that some kinda weird foreplay?" Khomo said.  
"More like a punishment." Lazuli said flatly.  
"I'm beginning to get used to this." Vette said sadly. "I expect Borias to stray, but I would never expect Theron to do that to you. He really loves you. Everybody can see that."  
I'm sure Theron is okay. It's Borias I'm concerned about.  
"So much for loyalty." Khomo said, disgusted. "Want me to go talk to him man to man?"  
"No." Lazuli said. "I think I can handle this. I suppose I should go look for Theron."

After finishing with Borias, Theron went to the bed chamber that he and Lazuli had chosen to stay in while they were on the Gravestone. It was larger than the other sleeping quarters on the ship. The captain's cabin,he thought. How fitting for the commander of th alliance.  
The bed was rumpled, unmade. Lazuli? Theron called as he entered the quarters,finding the room empty. He reached over to feel the bed. It was cold. She had been gone for awhile. Maybe she couldn't sleep either. He wondered where she could have gone. Perhaps to search for him. Oh,what am I going to tell her? She will be so upset with me, he thought. Damn it! We have such a beautiful relationship and now I'm blowing it. He sighed, then sat on the edge of the large bed. I'm so sorry sweetheart. You don't deserve this . You went to all this trouble to save me, and then I turn around and destroy what we have. He was so ashamed. He began to cry, putting his face in his hands. She loves me so much and now I betray her. He looked up,tears rolling down his brown cheeks. He clasped his hands in his lap, then looked down at the floor. Will she forgive me? His body shook,his breath coming in short bursts.  
Lazuli walked into the room then. Seeing Theron breaking down just killed her. "Theron, what have you done? Where were you?"  
He looked up at her, his tanned cheeks streaked with tears. "I love you so much. I don't want to see you hurt. I was so afraid that this would happen."  
Lazuli sat on the floor in front of him, placing her hands over his in his lap. "Talk to me."  
"I'm afraid to, but you really should know."  
"Sweet Theron, you know you can tell me anything."  
He looked at her sullenly . "I let my emotions get the better of me again." He sighed. "Remember how we met and how we were drawn to each other right away?"  
"I'll never forget that."  
"Well, it's happened again." He let out a quick breath. "This is why I never got involved with relationships. Maybe the Jedi have the right idea about not getting attached to someone..." He looked down at the floor.  
"Theron, I love you. Probably more than life itself. You are my heart. Always, forever ..." She reached up to stroke his hair.  
"This is why I'm so upset. It would just kill me if I hurt you. I could never forgive myself."  
"It's Borias, isn't it ? I knew it when we met him on the roof in Zakuul that he would cause trouble."  
"Damn it ! I'm so sorry. I was afraid of this happening. I LOVE YOU. I always will, but Borias...."  
"So, what are you telling me? That you love him? You just met and he's a man. A very attractive, very powerful man, but a man, nonetheless, and you're not....Theron, you're not,are you?"  
"Into men? I've had male lovers, sure,but I'm not homosexual by any means. "  
"But you were with him, weren't you? That's why you're so upset." She put a hand on her face. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You're very attractive. Of course men would be attracted to you too." She sighed. "The burden of being beautiful."  
"We kissed that's all." He couldn't bear to tell her the rest. This was hard enough. "I told him we couldn't be together. He's married to Vette and I'm with you."  
"I'm guessing that you would like it to be more, though. I don't think we would be having this conversation otherwise."  
"We're attracted to each other, sure. He's so powerful."  
"I've noticed. He's so strong in the force." She sighed. "Please tell me that Borias won't steal my Theron's heart away from me." She leaned forward,resting her head on his chest, and slid her arms around his waist.  
He cradled her head in his hands, smoothing her long sapphire hair down. "I'm not going anywhere sweetheart. I love you too much." He sighed. "I wanted to be honest and tell you about him. I'm afraid I'm falling for him too, though. I know we just met, but being around him...it's like he's drawing me in. Just like you did."  
"A Sith that went light side. We control both light and dark. I feel it in him. That's very powerful indeed. Add in the passion and drive that goes with it and you have an unstoppable force."  
"So you understand."  
"I understand, certainly, though I can't say that I approve." She pulled away from him. "But I suppose that I can't stop it if something else happens between you. I just want to know that you will always love me no matter what and that you will return to me when you are done."  
"Wow..." he stared at her fondly. "You know I will always love you." He looked at her sitting in front of him, hands folded in her lap, eyes averted.  
"So you're not angry with me?"  
"Disappointed, hurt, but if Borias will make you happy, then I suppose I will accept it for what it is." She couldn't look at him.  
"You ARE upset with me. I am so sorry...." He reached for her, but she shrank away from him. He looked distressed, defeated. "I need you to know that I didn't plan this. It just happened."  
"Nothing just happens Theron. You should be in control of your own actions. Would you be so accepting if it was me telling you I was in love with someone else?"  
"No, I wouldn't."  
"You can understand how I'm feeling then."  
"I see what you mean."  
"I need you to leave now. I want to be alone. I need to process this betrayal. I cant be with you right now." She let out a long deep sigh.  
"Lazuli..." He stared at her. Tears rolled down her blue cheeks, her ruby eyes puffy, face drawn. He was in agony seeing her like this and not being able to comfort her.  
"Go...I'll contact you when I've found it in my heart to forgive you."  
He was shellshocked. He knew she would take this hard. He was afraid to tell her, but wanted to be honest with his feelings. She deserved that much at least. He loved her so much, this was torture. He figured she was going to be hurt about this either way. Damn it! I just knew I was going to mess this up. I told Lana right from the beginning. He just hoped that this wasn't the end of a beautiful relationship. Lazuli has made me so happy and now I've probably blown it. He sighed. Maybe we should be apart for awhile.

Theron walked out of the chamber and into the corridor. There was no way he was going to sleep now. He continued to wander the corridor. May as well explore the ship and learn my way around, he thought. He got onto a lift and took it down to the next floor. When he got out of the lift, he spotted Borias in the corridor ahead of him. Hearing footsteps, Borias turned to look at Theron as he approached. He smiled. "Did you tell her?"  
Theron sighed deeply. "She didn't take it well, as I expected. I hope she will be okay."  
"If she's like you've told me, then I am certain she will be fine."  
"Did you talk to Vette?"  
"Vette doesn't need to know. She is my wife, yes, but she was my slave once. She will do whatever I instruct her to with no questions asked."  
"That's cold." Theron scoffed.  
"She attached herself to me. I only accept it."  
"We're so different."  
"We are that, but differences are what make life interesting, don't you think?"  
Theron nodded. "True enough."  
Borias stared at him. He put his hands on Theron's shoulders. "Are you all right?"  
Theron sighed. "No, Lazuli is so upset. I'm pretty sure she'll forgive me, but if she doesn't, I don't know what I'll do."  
"This is all my doing. I apologise for any harm that my actions have caused. How may I make it up to you?"  
Theron stared into the deep, piercing blue eyes. "Maybe..." Stars he was beautiful, Theron thought. How could anyone resist him? He had that some charisma that Lazuli had. You just immediately fell in love. "Maybe you can talk to her for me? She won't talk to me now."  
"what makes you think she will speak to me?"  
Theron shrugged. "I'm willing to try anything at this point."  
"Very well. I shall try."  
"Thanks. You and Lazuli have more in common than you and I. You were both Sith once. You both left the empire."  
"For different reasons, I'm certain."  
"Give her some time. She likes to meditate and clear her mind."  
"I can understand that." Borias smiled. "What shall you do in the meantime?"  
Theron shrugged. "I'm not sure." He said sadly.  
"Well, for now, I can think of something to make you feel better." He reached around and grabbed Theron's Ass, massaging it .  
Theron looked around nervously. "It will be a challenge to find places to go. There's too many people and no privacy on this ship."  
"I like a challenge." Borias grinned. "It gets the blood flowing."  
"Well, I certainly can't go back to our room or to yours."  
"But you can join me on my ship."  
"Your ship is here?"  
Borias nodded. "They must have brought it on board while we were fighting to get you back on Zakuul."  
Theron sighed. "Okay, I'll go with you. I have nowhere else for now."  
"Come. I will show you one of the best ships in the Imperial fleet. Darth Baras was good for something, at least." He chuckled.  
The corridor was quiet. Everyone was in bed by now. Knowing that they were alone now, Borias slipped his hand into Theron's.  
Theron flinched. "Relax. I'm certain we are alone now." Theron relaxed a little. Borias hand was soft and warm. Not like he figured a warriors would be. Borias was a surprise in many ways. Not at all like he figured a Sith Lord would be.  
They turned another corner and down the next corridor which led to the loading bay where Borias ship sat.  
"Wow, that's a beauty!" Theron gazed at the FURY.  
The U shaped battle cruiser shone with black metal and chrome. The hangar was empty except for the two of them.  
Borias stood at the ramp that led up to the door. Theron looked up into his eyes, taking him in for a moment. Theron hesitated for a second, then reached up to touch Borias' face. His bronze skin was warm and soft to the touch. Borias smiled, enjoying the moment. Theron slid his hand to the back of Borias' head and pulled him closer, then kissed him firmly, pressing his lips to Borias. Borias responded, sliding his wet tongue into Theron's mouth. He embraced Theron, moving his hands over his back and down to Theron's ass , caressing the firm muscle, beneath his tight leather pants. As he pressed closer, he could feel Theron's heat against his body, his arousal beneath the pants.  
"Let's go inside." Borias stopped kissing him, then took his hand and led Theron inside...


End file.
